


Dance With Me

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's date teaches the boys how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Disclaimer: Not my characters and I put them back when finished.

Summary: Blair's date teaches the boys how to dance. 

Warning: Not betad. Besides, mistakes just help you learn. 

**Dance With Me**

by

Gena

Jim Ellison stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Hey, Chief," he called. He could hear his roommate padding around the kitchen, muttering to himself. "Blair, have you seen my razor?" He heard the muttering stop, a pause, then Blair appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh, yeah," he ran one hand through his hair, looking slightly apologetic, "I used it. Hope you don't mind." 

"As long as you didn't shave your legs," Jim replied. "Where'd you put it?" Blair produced the razor, handing it over with a smile before heading back to his room to dress for a date. Jim watched his partner's retreating form in the mirror, biting back a sigh. He had no idea when he'd fallen for his partner, he only knew the longer he watched, the more he wanted him. 

Being bisexual had never really been a problem, in the army, Ellison had dated with women, mainly. After the military and joining the police, it had seemed like a good idea to stick with females. He'd even married Carolyn out of real desire for her. Only once or twice since his divorce had Jim even looked at another man, and only once slept with one. When Blair had moved in, his personality had been enough to keep Jim at a distance, but as the months turned into years and the younger man proved what a faithful friend he was, Jim found himself growing more and more attached to him. He loved Blair in a way he'd never loved another living soul. Not Carolyn, not his family, not even his close friends. This emotion ran deep and true and it made Jim want to crush the younger man into his arms and never let go. Jim shook his head as he began to pull on old sweats and prepare for an evening at home, Blair was straight and even if he wasn't he wouldn't be attracted to an old war horse with as many hang-ups as Ellison possessed. 

"How do I look?" Blair asked when Jim wandered out into the living room. Sandburg had on tight, faded jeans, a black silk shirt and multi colored vest. His brown mane of hair, curled around his shoulders and made Jim's mouth water. 

"Perfect, Chief," Jim managed, even whistling as his partner turned around for a full inspection. Jim made a pretense of straightening his friend's collar, using it as an excuse to finger the soft hair. "Maggie won't know what hit her." 

"She is so totally hot, Jim," Blair said, grinning, "she is one wild woman. Is it okay if we come back here for a little while? I want to show her the Maosi shield I picked up last week." 

"Sure, Sandburg," Jim turned away, plopping down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. "It's your place too." 

"Thanks, Jim." The tone was soft and filled with feeling and when Ellison looked up Blair was just staring at him. He couldn't read the look and for a moment he thought he saw a reflection of his own longing in those smoky blue eyes. Then his partner shrugged on his jacket, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "I left you a casserole in the over," Sandburg called before closing the door. Ellison followed his friend with his senses, hearing Blair's footsteps down to his car and then the Volvo's engine for a long time. He heaved another sigh and thought about getting up to eat but standing seemed more effort than he could manage. Jim sat there soaking up the remnants of his roommate's presence. He could smell Blair's scent on everything in the room, even on his own fingers where he'd stroked the silky hair. 

Jim raised his hand to his face, the heady aroma bringing an animal growl. He touched his lips, tasting Blair on his tongue and wishing it was a kiss. His other hand slipped up to rub across his chest, wiping his friend's essence across himself as he pinched his nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt. He felt his groin stir, convinced by his imagination that Sandburg was the one loving him. "Shit!" Ellison took a deep breath, dropping both hands, fingers curled into fists. "Stop this, Ellison!" He ordered, "Blair isn't interested, so get over it." He busied himself with the task of eating, then cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, stopping only when the sound of a key in the lock startled him. Jim glanced at his watch, only then realizing two hours had passed since Blair's departure. His roommate would be bringing his date back for the promised showing of the shield. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair called softly. Jim smiled, his partner always called out when he returned, knowing Jim worried about him whenever they were apart. At first he'd hesitated, telling Ellison he didn't want to wake him but Jim insisted he didn't really wake, just some part of his mind heard and registered the fact his guide was home. Where he belonged, but Jim didn't voice that fact. 

"In here, Chief," he wiped his hand on a towel and moved over to greet their guest. "You must be Maggie." The woman was up to Blair's usual standards; statuesque, exotic features, raven hair, she was a beauty. Jim felt a stab of jealousy, knowing she'd end up in his partner's bed tonight while he would lay awake dreaming of the arms wrapped around her. 

"And you must be Jim," she smiled, a gleam in her green eyes. "Blair's told me an awful lot about you." She extended a slender hand, holding Jim's a little longer than necessary. "You're everything he said you were." Ellison quirk a brow in his partner's direction, surprised by the quick flush over his cheeks. 

"Uh, I'm just gonna get the shield," Sandburg mumbled. "Why don't you get Maggie a beer?" He suggested and disappeared. 

"Beer?" Jim asked. 

"Love one," Maggie told him. Jim went into the kitchen to retrieve one, and heard her follow him. A soft hand seductively traced his shoulder as he reached into the fridge for the bottle, "such powerful shoulders. Blair said you like to work out, keep in shape." 

"Yeah," he couldn't think of anything else to say. Jim swallowed nervously, wondering how he was going to get away from her without causing a scene. He didn't want Blair to think he'd come on to the woman, but even as the thought occurred he knew Blair wouldn't think that. There had never been any competition between them. 

"You and Maggie getting along?" Blair's voice cut through the strained silence. Jim saw the expectant look on his friend's face. And something else, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Uh, I think so," Jim rasped. He watched the women smile and turn to Blair. 

"How 'bout some music, Blair?" 

"Sure." Sandburg dug through their collection of CDs, selecting a Latin flavored one. Maggie tossed her dark wave of hair, her slender body swaying like a cobra to the beat. 

"Oh, yeah," she gasped. Jim cast a look over at Blair, his friend was mesmerized by the sight before him; eyes glazed, mouth hanging, as Maggie ungulated. Her hips moved side to side and her arms wove a pattern in the air. Blair moved like a puppet, drawn to her by invisible strings of rhythm. Jim couldn't tear himself away as Sandburg plastered his body against hers, one knee between Maggie's, his arm around her waist and one hand tangled in her hair. But the sight which knocked the breath from Ellison's lungs was Blair's eyes; they burned with a fire he'd never seen before. Hot, smoky, like sunset in the midwest as the farmers burned their fields. Jim found he couldn't look away from those eyes, those eyes which were locked with his. 

As the young anthropologist swayed, his gaze never left Ellison's face. He didn't smile, no hint of humor filled his expressive face, only a hunger which fed on the music and transmitted itself to Jim. The cop took a step, not knowing where he would stop. He could feel the heat of Maggie's body along his chest, groin, and upper thighs. He could smell her perfume and the musk of her arousal, but nothing could block out the sight he feasted on. His arms seemed to have a will of their own, reaching out to enfold Maggie, but his hands rested on Blair. 

The three of them danced to the pulsing beat, bodies moving as one. And all the while Blair's eyes never left Jim's face. Somehow Maggie's presence had freed them, allowing this contact. The music swelled, filling Jim as it poured through his senses. He could hear the beat and feel it in his chest, he could taste it like spicy droplets cascading over his tongue and smell it with each breath, he could see it reflected in Blair's eyes and he wanted it to go on forever. Jim leaned forward, cheek nuzzling Maggie's and watched in amazement as Sandburg did the same. The lips which touched his, burned a path along his skin, torturing his mind. He couldn't break past the barrier placed in his way not if Blair wanted it like this. 

"Mmm," Maggie groaned, "let's go upstairs." She slowly pushed away from the two men, leaving them facing each other with only the music between them now. Jim swallowed, needing Blair to make the first move. He could only watch from outside his body like a man having a near-death experience, as Blair's hand came up to take his. Warm fingers brought him back to himself with a heart thundering crash and he lifted the hand in his to his lips, tracing the veins with his tongue. 

"God, Jim," Blair invoked, "please." Jim knew his partner needn't ask all he had to do was agree. Ellison let himself be pulled forward, hand still clutched in Blair's swept along on a tide of desire. Only to have the crystal shell imprisoning him shattered by the sudden ringing of the telephone. "Grrrr," Sandburg snarled and snatched the phone from the table. "What?" He demanded. Jim hoped the person on the other end didn't take too much offense but at the moment he, too, wanted to strangle the intruder. "Alright, sure. I'll tell her." He switched off the phone and stood staring into Ellison's eyes for a moment. "Maggie," he called, "that was your service. You've got a call." 

"Of all the...." The rest of Maggie's complaint was lost in the sound of her steps on the stairs. "I hate being on call!" She slipped on her shoes, kissed Blair's cheek and tossed a wave in Jim's direction. The resounding thud of the door closing seemed to drive a wedge between the two men. 

Ellison wanted to take Blair in his arms, he wanted the freedom to explore that desirable body with his hands and lips, a freedom which had been denied by Maggie's presence. He knew the longing eating through his heart like acid was plainly written on his face but could do nothing to wipe it away. He loved Blair. He'd loved him for a long time. How it had happened, he didn't have a clue. He'd placed every barrier he could think of in Sandburg's way, he erected walls of annoyance and impatience, he constructed fences within which his emotions milled like wild animals. But Sandburg had scaled them all, climbing in like a thief in the night to steal away his isolation. When his Sentinel abilities had kicked in, Jim's greatest fear had been losing himself within them, but now that he had Blair the fear had become the terror of losing his partner. 

"Jim?" Ellison realized the voice which touched his hearing came from his partner. He blinked, seeing that Blair stood where the phone call had stranded him. Lamplight cast golden shadows on his skin and sparkled in his dark hair. His eyes were dark and deep and filled with promise. "D-dance with me?" He whispered. Jim held his breath, not sure his senses hadn't betrayed him and only heard the thoughts in his own head. And then Blair was moving, stepping so near that the heat off his skin was like flames licking his chest. 

"Blair," Jim prayed. His hands deserted the rest of his body, darting out to entangle themselves in the luxurious curtain of Blair's hair. It was warm silk on his fingers, smelling of that tantalizing mix of shampoo and Sandburg. He used his hold to press himself closer, merging his body with that of his guide's. He opened himself to the sensations spiraling around him. Blair filled him completely, his heart beating in time with Jim's, his breath moving in and out with the same rhythm, the look in his eyes a match for the sweet ache tearing across Ellison's soul. "Blair," he repeated, and began to move slowly. Swaying together, arms tightly wrapped about each other, stubbled cheeks gently rubbing, the two men danced. 

The music had changed, a tender beat which spoke of love and devotion in the universal language. It was a language both had secretly known and never spoken aloud. Freed by the beat and the knowledge of their partner, each took his part. Jim leaned down and captured the lips which begged for kisses. If he'd felt Blair's presence before, the sealing of their mouths while their bodies swayed, wiped James Ellison from the earth and made him into something so much more. He became a man who had found loved and that was the sweetest dance of all. 

***** 

End 


End file.
